Adventure Time Presents: My Name Is Ozymandias Chapter 1
by WhobaDooba
Summary: This chapter is the origin story for Adam, my OC, and portrays how he met his nemesis and what set him on his life-changing journey to find justice. He also meets Finn and Jake along the way and becomes basically the "third member" of the team. So here's the beginning of many potential adventures to come. Enjoy.
ATTENTION: This story and all connected to it contain content that some readers may find disturbing or unsettling. These include: War, violence, murder, mild sexual references, severe mental illness, and implications of genocide. If any of this bothers you, do not read this, otherwise, continue. Thank you.

" _A SMALL KINGDOM, A BIRTHDAY PARTY, A WALL OF FLAME, A DESPERATE BATTLE, A HOPELESS DEFEAT, A CHANCE REVIVAL, A QUEST FOR JUSTICE. THIS IS THE STORY OF YOUNG ADAM POTTS, HIS ADVENTURES IN OOO, AND HIS CAMPAIGN TO TRACK DOWN HIS KILLER AND AVENGE HIS KINGDOM…"_

It was a lovely spring morning in the Plant Kingdom, and there was pandemonium in the streets, as the Crown Prince had turned 16 that morning, and it was high time for a momentous celebration. There were confetti and balloons, citizens cheering and merrymaking abounds. Needless to say, everyone was having a good time. But it was not to last…

After the day turned to evening, and the partying had (mostly) subsided, the Royal Family, the Potts', settled down to have the birthday dinner. At the table sat the King and Queen, Darius and Regina, Prince Adam (the protagonist of our story), his uncle Alistir, whom he idolized, and a couple of Adam's friends. The mealtime went by fairly quietly, with Adam vaguely overhearing his parents mention a princess "Bubblegum". After they ate, Adam's parents and uncle presented him with a very special gift; a custom-made longsword made from a mixture of silver and stainless steel. It was clear that Adam was overjoyed to finally have a sword of his own (You see, Adam very much wanted to be an adventurer, and loved swordfight practicing with his uncle Alistir). "Thank you, Uncle." He expressed his immense gratitude. Just then, an explosion rocked the castle, the king ran to the window, and said, " To the saferoom, quickly."

There was anarchy outside, as a giant wall of fire appeared at the kingdom's entrance. Just as the frightened Plant People couldn't get more terrified, a tall, shadowy figure emerged from the flames and began steadily marching towards the castle, leaving a trail of chaos and destruction in his wake. Before anyone knew it, the figure was upon the castle's saferoom, even having managed to defeat the mighty and elite Treeguard (with the exception of their captain, Drake). The man tore open the doors with his bare hands, giving them an extremely menacing, frightening look. He threw them all out into the dining room, prepared to kill them one-by-one. As the man was about to murder one of the teens, a loud "NO!" rang out. The man stopped and turned his head, and saw Adam, trembling violently, holding his brand-new sword and pointing it towards the assailant. The man chuckled, and turned to face his challenger. Adam tried to battle the figure, using the skills his uncle taught him, but his terror caused him to make errors, leaving him open for attack. Finally, he tries to stab the man through the chest, but he catches the blade between his fingers. Adam looks in horror as the man twists his wrist, snapping the brand-new sword in half. The man then grabs Adam by the throat, brings him up to face-level, and whispers, "Shame, I could've used you.", then thrusts the broken half of the sword through Adam's stomach, and throws him against the wall. As the prince of the Plant Kingdom slowly dies, he can helplessly watch as his friends and family are systematically slaughtered by the man who would later be known as _Ozymandias Kane._

Captain Drake, being the only know survivor of the attack, would find the entire royal family, including Adam, dead. Wanting to give the royals a proper burial where Kane wouldn't find the bodies, he found a small cemetary outside the kingdom's borders and buried the family in unmarked graves. Adam was the last to go under, wearing a grey suit and clutching his broken sword in his hands.

After a timeless amount of time, two blurry figures appeared into view, a tall, blueish-white one, and a short, yellow one. As his vision cleared, Adam heard himself gasp, and the two figures jumped out of their skins.

To Be Continued…


End file.
